A Fear Of Boys
by MryantP
Summary: Patricia Williamson has a fear of boys, which is called androphobic. When her mom finally lets her go to school. What things will she encounter? Who can cure her? And will she finally fall in love and fufill her dream of having a love?
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

Mryant: Hey oh

Jerome: another story really?

Mryant: WHAT? This one is cool and mainly about Peddie

Joy: Why? Are you always creating stories when you don't finish the others

Mryant: I'm taking a break on College is here and The Dark Side. I'm going to finish Academy Angel in a few weeks and The 4 seasons will get updated soon.

Mara: you're just tiring yourself out

Mryant: you know what! I'll update each story atlease once a month!

Mara: alright but please finish the other ones soon.

Mryant: besides this story might be only be updated once or twice a month.

* * *

Patricia's POV

"Crap, crap, crap!" I shouted, trying to fix my hair. I was going to be late for my first day of school in years. I finally begged my mom enough that I could go to school at least for senior year. I was home-schooled for almost my entire life, all because of my androphobia. (A/N: Abnormal fear of Boys)

In kindergarten, I used to beat up boys for coming near me or touching me. I would also get really stressed around them. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a lesbian or anything, not that there is anything wrong with that, I still believe in finding my true love and spending the rest of my life them, but right now, I just wanted to find someone to cure me.

My mom started teaching me at home in the middle of kindergarten because she thought I would never be cured so she just pulled me out of school.

I finally brushed out the tangled mess which I call my hair, I started going through my closet and throwing clothes everywhere, trying to find a good outfit. I finally decided on blue jeans with a purple tank top with a short sleeved black jacket. (Outfit On Profile)

I started running out of my house.

"Honey, don't you want breakfast?" My mom shouted, I took a piece of buttered toast and held it.

"Thanks mom!" I mumbled.

"Wait Patricia!" I heard a girl who looked like me shouted, I turned around to see my twin sister standing there with puppy dog eyes.

"Good luck on your first day in the musical academy." I said hugging her.

"Same with you about high school!" She exclaimed at me.

I waved and started running towards my new school, I started walking when I was about half-way there. Piper didn't have a problem like me, I don't really know why I have androphobia, I just do.

I wonder if this is the year I find my true love, or maybe someone to cure me, or maybe both. I giggled at the thought, being lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Yeah you better..." She started, she fully turned around to face me and looked at me with a confused look.

"Patricia Williamson?" She asked, her eyes looking at me up and down.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you." I said, a little confused, I didn't have friends since I was home-schooled for all those years, so I don't know how she would know me.

"You are the girl who beat boys up in kindergarten." She said, I slapped my forehead, so this is how I would be known.

"I'm surprised you would recognize me after so many years." I said nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Well you were the only red haired girl that beat up boys that came close to her." She chuckled, I took a closer look at her, her hair flowed perfectly, her skin was pale white but shone in the early sunlight, she was wearing a red blouse with white jeans and a brown belt.

"You are really pretty." I thought aloud, I quickly covered my mouth after what I said, I meant to only think that.

"Well look at you, you're hot and well built!" She exclaimed, pointing at my chest.

"So I know your name, I'm Nina Martin!" She said, sticking out her hand for a handshake.

"Well nice to meet you, Nina." I said, shaking her hand. So this is my very first friend.

* * *

We finally made it to school, it was more nerve wrecking then I thought. There were so many boys walking by me, I had to hid the urge to punch them all.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with your phobia." Nina whispered in my ear, I looked at her with a shocked expression, how did she know?

"Well, I kinda figured, seeing you stress over this." She whispered again, like she read my mind.

I sighed, I guess it was good that someone knew, so they can help me get over it. I saw a blur of dirty-blonde in a crowd, a crowd of girls to be exact. I started walking over to the crowd, to see what the fuss was about. In the middle, I saw a dirty-blonde haired boy with girls fawning over him, the next really surprised me. Some girl jumped onto him and started making out with him, and he happily started returning the kiss, I inwardly gagged. Ew, he was probably a play boy that kissed any hot girl that came near, I felt a hand pull me back, please don't be a guy.

"What are you doing you will get torn up by those insane fangirls!" Nina exclaimed at me.

"What is with that guy and why is he so special?" I asked, she sighed and crossed her arms.

"That guy is my stupid playboy step-brother, and he is one of the most hottest boys in school." She explained, I was shocked that they were related.

"Hey Nina!" I heard someone shout, it was a boy's voice, I froze up.

"Hey Fabian!" Nina said, I saw a tint of pink on her cheeks, could she possibly...?

"Who's this new girl?" He asked, getting his hand out for me to shake, I'm going to flip out.

Nina quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her, Fabian just stood there confused.

"That's Patricia Williamson, remember the girl from kindergarten?" Nina said, making an expression that told him not to come close. He was still confused until his eyes finally widened, he turned around to face me.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He shouted, Nina smacked him.

"Its ok." I simply whispered, here comes the anxiety.

"Well anyway, lemme see your schedule!" Nina exclaimed, her hand was already out for her to take it. I took it out of my bag and gave her the piece of paper, she scoped it and then frowned.

"Damn, you don't have any classes with me." She said, but then her face lit up a little.

"But, it looks like Joy and Mara does, at least you have them." She said, handing back the paper.

The bell rung and Nina hugged me goodbye while Fabian kept his distance, she grabbed him and started dragging him to class. I sighed and started walking to class, this is why I don't want people to know, they'll be scared.

I finally got to class, the teacher told me to stand outside while he introduced me, I nodded and waited. I heard him say my name so I walked in, I heard whispers saying shes pretty or hot.

"Sup?" I said, popping the P while looking around the class.

I noticed that boy that was kissing the girl, I made a disgusted face that he didn't see. He looked up at me and then smirked, if he thinks I fell for him, he is sadly mistaken. I whispered to the teacher about my phobia so he wouldn't sit me next to a boy, he nodded and started looking around the class

"You may sit next to Joy, raise your hand." He said, a brownish haired girl raise her hand.

I sat down next to her, she had pale white skin, her eyes were brown, and she looked friendly. She wore a blue skirt with a black jacket that covered her shirt, she was like a doll.

"Hi, I'm Patricia." I introduced myself, she turned to look at me, she was smiling.

"I'm Joy." She said.

So this is the Joy, Nina told me about.

"Oh, Nina told me about you." I said, her face lit up a little and she smiled at me.

"So you are friends with Nina?" She asked, I nodded and she smiled again.

"Then we will be great friends." She said with a giggle, she was quite a cute girl, and this time, I didn't say that aloud.

"Oh meet Mara!" she pointed to the girl next to her.

"Hi I'm Mara, nice to meet you!" Mara smiled. And this is the other person Nina was talking about. "You must know Nina!"

"Yep!" popping the p.

* * *

Class was over and Joy, Mara, and I walked out together, we saw Nina standing there waiting for us. We started walking until Joy got pulled back, by her brother, she told us to keep walking and we did.

"Eddie, don't do it!" She shouted, I turned around to see the dirty-blonde haired teen walking toward me. He got really close and started leaning down, was he trying to kiss me? I fell back and started scooting back on the floor until I felt the cold impact of a locker.

This didn't stop him, he walked over to me and started hovering over me, his eyes staring into mine. This is not good, I'm going to punch him if he gets closer, it seems he read my mind because he took a hold of my arms, HE IS TOUCHING ME! I felt like crying, the fear was overwhelming, I noticed my feet were free. I quickly lifted my leg, kneeing him in a place boys don't like to be kneed, his eyes went wide while he toppled over to the side, I quickly got up and started running, tears were spilling fast, maybe my mom was right, I can't handle this. I fell the floor on my knees, using my hands to cover my face, what is wrong with that guy.

Hey why is a pretty girl like you crying?" I heard someone say, I looked up to the a blonde boy with a charming smile that can make any girl swoon, except me of course.

"No reason, leave me alone." I said harshly, I could not handle any boys right now.

"Come on let me help you up." He said, grabbing my hand, with my free hand I punched him, he fell down.

"I am so sorry!" I shouted, I couldn't help him up since this would require me to touch him.

I heard laughing behind me, I quickly turned around to see the pervert on the floor, laughing while holding his sides. "I guess King Benny's charm didn't work." He exclaimed in between laughs, King Benny, is that some type of nick name?

"Don't call me that, my name is Benji!" The blonde shouted, he looked mad, the other guy kept laughing.

"Yours didn't work either since you got kneed in the crotch!" Ben shouted, the laughing ceased, he looked quite serious now.

"Oh yeah, that hurt you know!" He shouted at me.

"W-well what you did is considered s-sexual harassment, you Weasel!" I shouted at him, pointing at him.

"That nickname hurts, call me Eddie." He said with a fake frown, that quickly turned into a smirk. I started storming back to school, god I can't believe the nerve of him! At least Ben tried helping me, he just started harassing me!

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

Yacker started walking off, I smirked at Ben, who still seemed angry.

"Look, you made her mad!" He shouted, pointing to the direction she stomped off to. I shrugged my shoulders and started walking back to school, until I stopped to turn my head to the side to see him.

"There is no point, she will be mine." I stated smirking, I could see him turn red from anger, I turned my head back straight and started walking back to my first class I needed answers.

* * *

I walked back to class to see the teacher eating lunch on his desk, he turned to look at me, a little confused.

"So teach, what was that little secret that Patricia whispered to you during class?" I asked, leaning against the desk he was eating on. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Eddie, that is classified student information, I can't just give that out to you." He said, turning around to face his sandwich again. I took a hundred bill and placed it on his desk.

"You sure?" I asked, he looked wide-eyed at the bill. He looked around the class and took the bill, coming from a rich family and your dad being the president of the school is great.

"Patricia Williamson has androphobia." He whispered to me, I looked at him blankely and he sighed.

"Its an abnormal fear of boys, every time one comes near her or touches her, she gets violent." He explained, I smirked at the information, no wonder she kicked me and punched Ben. I came up with a plan, this would make her want me in no time, how hard can it be to cure someone?

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

I made it to the cafeteria and regrouped with Nina, Mara, Joy and a certain blonde haired girl. Her hair was in a headband, except they shorter and tied with red ribbons, she was wearing a tank like mine, but her's is pink and has Amber written all over it.

"So this is Patricia!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around my me to hug me. She finally got off and put her hand out for me to shake it.

"Hi, I'm Amber Milllington!" She exclaimed, she was like a little child, who already is thinking about the future.

"I'm Patricia Williamson." I said, smiling and shaking her hand. I got some pizza from the lunch line and sat down with the girls at their table, Amber only had makeup on her tray, she really was a child.

"Patricia, I will help you with your problem!" I heard someone shout through the speakers. I looked all around the cafeteria to see a person with a mic, until I finally spotted the culprit. It was Weasel, standing across the cafeteria with a smirk plastered on his face, oh god, this year was going to be hell.

* * *

Me: as I said, I might only update this story once a month unless I get lots of reviews

Mara: you should stop writing new story. Wait how did you know what androphobia is!

Me: I learnt it in class! For some reason, its part of grade 6 heath class!

Mara: that's good

Me: review!


	2. Chapter 2: A Juice Disaster

Me: yah! three people reviewed! SO I decided to update again!

Amber: All right

Mara: so what's this chapter about

Patricia: *reads script* seriously juice

Me: Hey don't spoil it! Now begin

* * *

Well, he Yacker is mad at me for announcing the thing in front of everyone in the entire cafeteria, even though I never stated what the problem was. She was stomping over in my direction, her face red for anger and embarrassment, I smirked at her. She finally got close to me, but not too close.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, including what the hell do you mean problem?" She said very angry.

"I think you know what I mean, my androphobic Yacker." I whispered, getting close to her, I saw her freeze up and I smirked.

"W-Who told you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"You'd be surprised what money can give you these days," I answered simply, she got kinda more angry.

"And you think you're gonna cure me?" She asked, she looked quite serious about this. "Yep, if it will get you to fall for me." I smirked. "In your dreams." She scoffed. Now this would be fun.

* * *

It was finally the end of school and I stood up, I saw Nina come into my class and drag me out.

"What are you planning to do with Patricia?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna cure her, which will call her to fall me easier." I answered, she sighed and gave me a look.

"So you don't really care how she feels, you just want to get in her pants?" She asked.

"You know me too well baby sister." I said in a teasing voice, ruffling her hair, she smacked my hand away.

"Eddie, can you just not target her? If she does fall for you and you break her heart, her androphobia may get worse." She said, she looked worried.

"In my eyes shes just another girl, so it doesn't matter to me." I answered, starting to walk away.

"Even though you're going the extra mile to cure her?!" She shouted at me, I turned my head and smirked.

"It will just be more fun for me." I said, continuing walking. I didn't care about a girl's feelings, I can dump them and leave them, and not care if I leave them, I don't know the meaning of love.

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

I saw Nina come in and drag the weasel out, I looked at Joy and she shrugged her shoulders, guess she didn't care.

"Listen, we were all supposed to go to Nina's to hang out, wanna come?" She asked, I simply nodded.

This is the first time I would go to a friend's house! Joy smiled and started walking out, we bumped into Mara and went over to Nina's. We ran into Nina who was standing in the middle of the hallway, in deep thought.

"Nina, you ok?" Joy asked, Nina shook her head, getting out of her trance. She looked at us and nodded with a smile on her face, but she actually looked kinda sad.

Amber ran up to Nina and wrapped her arms around her, where did Amber come from?

"Nina, don't be sad, I'm now here!" Amber exclaimed, prying herself off of Nina. Nina smiled at the child.

We all started walking to Nina's house, then I realized. If Nina is Eddie's step-sister, doesn't that mean Weasel will be there too? I inwardly sighed, I guess I would have to see him sometime since he promised to cure me, was it really going to work though? I went through many psychologists and none of them cured me, and a teenage play boy with no experience is going to, worth a try.

* * *

We finally made it to the house, Nina opened the door to reveal Weasel on a couch, with a girl on his lap sucking his face off. Nina, Mara, and Joy pretended to gag to get their attention, the girl looked at us and got off Eddie, she scurried out the door brushing against me.

"I can't have any fun with you three here." He sighed, then he saw that I was here and smirked.

"So eager to start your lessons?" He said with a smirk.

"I'm here to hang out with Nina, you slime ball!" I shouted, his smirk grew. (A/N: it that how you spell slime ball, my auto-correct isn't working?)

"Well since you want my help, we'll work on my time, c'mon." He said, patting the seat next to him. I turned to look at the girls, they gave me a _we can't help you here_ look. I sighed and sat next to him, the girls went upstairs, I was stuck alone with the weasel. It was silent, he sat there looking around the room.

"Well aren't you going to say anything, ask question, cure me?" I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok well lets deal with something easy first, talking." He said, I nodded and faced him. "Well how do you usually start conversations with boys?" He asked, I looked down at the hands resting on my legs.

"Well, I have been home-schooled for almost all my life, I haven't had social interaction with boys." I admitted.

"What about girls?" He asked, I looked at him, he nodded, he knew the answer to that one.

"Well lets see if I said hey Patricia, how would you respond?" He asked, but I didn't respond, I kept looking into his eyes, I felt like I was drowning into a deep blue ocean.

"Falling for me already?" He said, smirking his notorious smirk.

"Why would I?" I spat back, sticking my tongue out at him, he grabbed it, HE GRABBED MY TONGUE!

"Weawel, wet me wo!" I shouted what I could, he looked at me curious, still holding my tongue.

"You don't want to punch me, or kick me, or hurt me?" He asked, I calmed down and noticed that too, I guess my tongue doesn't count?

He let go and I brushed off my tongue, the taste of his finger lingered in my mouth, eww, it tastes really awful!

"Well no guy ever grabbed my tongue before! Or at least no sane one!" I shouted at him, he smirked at me.

He quickly got on top of me, hovering over my body, I started breathing quickly, heart rate increasing, cheeks heating, scalp pounding, the fear."Who ever said I was sane?" He asked, I responded by punching him in the stomach, knocking the air right out of him. (A/N: Am I really funny doing that! Eddie: Hey you made her kick me in the stomach, that hurted you know. Me: Hey I let you mess with Patricia so let's get back)

He quickly went back and clutched his stomach, he wasn't breathing. I sighed and stood up, went behind him, and smacked his back, he started panting for air. I sat back on the couch with my arms crossed on my chest, he looked at me with a surprised look.

"You have quite a punch, Yacker." He said, still holding his stomach.

"I did take karate, it was fun to beat up all the boys." I said with a wicked smile.

"Ok you wicked witch, calm down." He said, walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of juice, I chuckled at his comment.

"Can I have some juice?" I asked, he smirked.

"If you can get it." He said, starting a challenge, I smirked evily. I walked up to him, he held the juice above his head, I jumped trying to get it but he held it too high for me.

"Looks like Yacker is too short to get the juice, so sad." He said.

I went down and slid my leg to trip him, it worked, but the juice spilled all over him. I started laughing, clutching my sides since they hurt so bad, he tried getting up but he slipped on the juice, causing me to start laughing harder. He spun around and use his leg to trip me, and sadly, it worked, and now my entire back was covered in juice. He started laughing at me and I frowned, but soon I started to laugh at how stupid we both looked.

"There, you passed your first lesson." He said, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You just had fun with a boy, with also some social interaction." He said, I started thinking, he was right, I just spent time with a boy without completely freaking out, I smiled at him. Maybe these lessons won't be so bad.

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

I can't believe I had to get juice all over me for this girl, god she better fall for me. When she smiled, she looked quite happy, I guess she does care about being cured.

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow's lesson." I said with a smirk, she raised an eyebrow at me, I got close to her ear and I saw her freeze.

"Getting close." I whispered, then I blew on her neck, I saw goosebumps rise on her neck, I chuckled. Then I quickly backed away before she had a chance to punch or kick me, she was still frozen.

"G-g-getting close?" She stuttered, I smirked at her and nodded, I saw her gulp.

"AHHHH, what the hell did you two do?!" I heard someone shout, I turned around to see a mad Nina, I shrugged my shoulders.

"God dammit it Eddie, you guys are cleaning this up!" She shouted, Mara, Joy and Amber looked like they were on the verge of bursting out laughing. Yacker tried getting up but she slipped on the juice, just like I did, and that set off Amber, Joy, and Mara, Nina chuckled a little too.

"I wants to play too!" Joy shouted, then belly slid into the puddle of juice, Mara and Amber looked at Nina and did it too, now there were five juice covered teens in the juice on the floor. Nina just stared at us, but I could tell she wanted to slide in too.

"Immature children." She muttered, I grabbed her hand and pulled her in, she glared at me but then she started to laugh. We were playing in the juice, Amber was pretending to swim in it, Yacker, Joy and Mara were splashing each other with it, while Nina and I just sat there.

"So, you got covered in juice, how?" She asked with her arms crossed on her chest, I shrugged and she just chuckled.

"I can't believe the Eddie Miller got covered in juice for a girl." She said, chuckling, and she was right. Normally, I would never do this for anyone, but I had to get on her good side, because she will be hard to get.

* * *

Yacker and I started to mop up the floor, while the other girls went to take showers. It took us an hour, but all the juice was gone and the floor was sparkling, I wiped my forrhead from the sweat. I looked over at Patricia, who looked tired, but she also had some juice on her cheek.

"Patricia you got some juice on your cheeks." I told her, she started to raise her hand to get it but I stopped her.

"Let me get it." I said, I leaned and wiped her cheek, she slapped me causing a red hand print on my cheek, but I could still see her blush.

"Slimeball!" She shouted at me, I smirked.

"Stop smirking your stupid smirk!" She shouted at me, pointing a finger at my mouth.

"I think you mean sexy smirk." I said, she just crossed her arms and turned around not to face me, I chuckled.

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go, its late and my mom is probably worried." She said, looking at her wrist watch. She started walking and she opened the door, she turned her head so I could see the side of her face.

"Thank you Eddie." She whispered, but I heard it loud and clear, she walked out the door. I was shocked, I thought she didn't like me, then why would she thank me? Girls are confusing.

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

I started running home, I guess a teenage boy was the best psychologist for me, but he still expects me to fall for him, I scoffed at the thought. Even if he does some how magically cure me, we will remain friends and nothing more, besides hes got other girls just waiting for him. I finally got home, I took off my shoes and saw no one was in the living room.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted, I heard some talking coming out of her office, I peeked my head to see her on the phone with someone.

"Ok, thank you so much, ok, bye." She said, then she turned to face me, holding the phone against her chest.

"Welcome back Patricia, I have something to tell you." She said, pulling me to the couch and sitting me down.

"Listen, for my job, I have to go to America for a month or two, and I'm taking Piper since she has a recital in two weeks, and you're staying here." She said, she looked a little sad, but I was happy, home alone for two months? WOOHOO. "And don't start thinking you'll be home alone, because I'm not leaving you here alone." She said, like she read my mind, I nodded."You will be staying with some of my friends, and don't worry, they are very nice." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Well who are they?" I asked.

"The Miller-Sweet's." she answered

Yay, I got to stay with Nina and... Eddie!?

Oh god, can this year get any worse?

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! To get the next update in less than 2 week, you must give me 5 reviews! REVIEW AND FOLLOW

Preview:

_"Come on mom, lets not be hasty, you can trust me alone, I'm a big girl. Or better yet, I can go with you and Piper to America!" I said getting up from the couch, trying not to show my fear, who knows what that weasel will do to me!_

_"No no no, I cannot trust an seventeen year old girl by herself for two months, and you're the one who begged me to go to school and you are not missing two months._


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Me: Sorry for the delay my computer wasn't working properly and I have a ton homework!

Eddie: you're not forgiven!

Me: I'm sorry! Anyway with reviews, I'm so happy many people reviewed. I love ya guys so much! Nina disclaimer!

Nina: Mryant doesn't own HOA, if she did she would've made a season 4!

Me: thanks Neens

* * *

"Come on mom, lets not be hasty, you can trust me alone, I'm a big girl. Or better yet, I can go with you and Piper to America!" I said getting up from the sofa!

"No no no, I cannot trust an eighteen year old girl by herself for two months, and you're the one who begged me to go to school and you are not missing two months." She said, I put myself back on he sofa.

"What day are you guys leaving?" I asked, she looked a little nervous.

"Tomorrow, my boss said I have to get there as soon as possible. "Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and start packing." I said with a sigh, I went upstairs.

"You know I love you, right?" She asked.

I simply nodded my head without turning around and ran upstairs. I went into my room and pulled out my purple with black strips and went to my dresser to start packing clothes. I looked at my dresser to see a family photo of my parents and me, Piper was at Hawaii because of a competition. This photo was taken when I was six, it was just supposed to be a photo of my parents until at the last second on the timer, I hopped in and thats how the photo was taken. I smiled at the funny memory, then I started to remember the last time I saw my father, a tear stinged my eye.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Daddy, just get me this toy!" The young Patricia shouted at her father._

_ "No Patricia, you're just going to stop playing with it after a day." He said, a little annoyed at his daughter's stubbornness. __Patricia was still young, so she fell to the floor and started to throw a huge tantrum, crying and screaming._

_"Patricia, stop with this stupid behavior." He said, anger was read in his voice. Patricia just kept flinging her legs back and forth and slamming her fists on the floor while laying on her stomach. She stood up and looked at her father, who was red from anger._

_"Fine Papa, I hate you!" She shouted at him, the anger finally got to him._

_SLAP!_

_Patricia raised a hand to her now red and stinging cheek, her father had slapped her. _

_"Fine Patricia, I'll get your damn toy!" He shouted, he pushed Patricia to the floor and grabbed his coat and headed out the door, slamming the door shut._

_Patricia sat on the floor, still trying to understand what had gotten into her father. She looked at the dinner table, which had empty beer bottles all over it, her father was drunk. Patricia was a smart and stubborn girl, so she knew that her father was in no condition to drive. She quickly ran out the door to see her father at his car. She ran until she was in between the car and her father, he still looked angry. _

_"Papa, you can't drive, you're drunk!" She shouted, her father was completely furious now. He pushed her on to the cold concrete and drove off. Patricia laid down on concrete as she felt warm liquid fall down her head. Around 20 minutes later, she heard wailing sirens and bright blue and red lights, she felt dizzy._

_"Hello, are you awake?! Quickly get her on the gurney, shes injured!" She heard a woman shout, she felt herself being lifted. The last noises she heard of that night was her mother screaming and crying, "She passed out."_

_End Of Flashback_

I carefully placed the frame in between some clothes so it wouldn't crack and put it in the suitcase. Once I was done with her clothes, I went over to the bed, and saw a brown bear with a bow on his ear and a shirt that say "You My BBF" and shorts on. I picked it up and hugged it tightly, more memories kept flooding back.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the day she could finally get out of the hospital, she didn't really had memory of what happened there, she just knows that she cracked her head and now had stitches that could be taken out soon._

_"When will the baby come out?" Patricia asked her mom. (Patricia was gonna have a little brother but her mom had a miscarriage). She was afraid that the baby would be sad since it would never see it's father._

_"In a about 7 months." Her mother answered, a little sadly._

_They were in the car riding home from the hospital, the awkward silence took over the car, Patricia was in there for a week because she wanted to stay longer, yet she didn't remember why. The doctors did say the pain medication would have some memory loss effects, they were lucky it wasn't complete amnesia. They finally got home and Patricia sat down on the couch while her mother started cooking dinner, it was 7 at night. The doorbell rang and Patricia shouted that she would get it. _

_She opened the door to see a male police officer, the sight of him terrified her.__"Hello are you Patricia?" He asked, she simply nodded, trying to keep a distance._

_"Well, as you know the car accident happened as he was going home, and everything was totally burned except for this." He said, pulling out a bear from behind his back, it was the toy that Patricia wanted, the toy her dad died for. She snatched it from his hands and started hugging it tightly, her mom came up to the cop._

_"How is that possible?" She asked, holding little Patricia's shoulders. "We can't explain, we found it in the wreckage, its a miracle." The cop stated, but Patricia knew what it was, a gift from her dad from above, an apology._

_*End Of Flashback*_

I saw some tears on the bear's head, I quickly put him in the suitcase. Maybe if she didn't ask for it, he would still be here, I still can't help but feel that I was the cause of his death.

"Hey." I heard someone say, I turned around to Piper leaning against the door rim with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Hey." I whispered, trying to hide my red and puffy eyes.

"Ya know I'm gonna miss you." She said with a sad smile.

"Ya, I'll miss ya too, Pips." I whispered again, before I knew it she ran into my arms, crying into my chest.

"It wasn't your fault!" She shouted into my chest, I was shocked by her outburst.

"He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing, its not your fault!" She shouted again, I couldn't help it anymore, I started crying into her head. We stood there like that for a while, just letting out our tears. I know its hard for Piper since she was in America for about her whole life since birth. Our mom thinks that this family is broken, she tries to be the best mom for us, but sometimes its not that easy. There are wounds that will leave scars, but they can still heal and maybe even be forgotten, but his memories will be left in our hearts. But for Piper, she didn't have any to hang on to, and to me, that's the worst. I kneed down to look at her face, I brushed away a brown curl that was in front of her face.

"Listen, we need to stay strong, for mom and even for dad who's looking at us from above." I told her, keeping a smile on my face, she nodded.

"Well, go to sleep now, you have school and then a flight to get to." I told her, she nodded and I hugged her, then she left the room. I finished packing and then laid on my bed, a question popped into my mind. If I knew that my father was drunk when he pushed me on the concrete, then why am I convinced that he caused my androphobia?

* * *

Me: Short! I KNOW! REVIEW

Preview:

I woke up at seven, school starts at 8:25, I scurried out of bed and into the shower. I slid off my clothes and went into the shower, letting the hot water run down my body, it felt relaxing. First, I took out my shampoo and put it in my hand, then I started to scrub my hair, causing it to create white foam. I rinsed my hair and then took out my body soap, french vanilla, my favorite.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome To The Family

Patricia's POV

Today, I'm going to the Miller's. Mom and Piper are going to meet with me later to say good-bye. I was running late, I wish I could get a car like Piper. I wonder why Piper gets a car but not me. I mean the music academy is five blocks from home and my school is about 10 miles from home.

I finally reached the school, panting. "What took you so long?" a mysterious voice asked. I already knew who that was.

"How did you know I was here, you stalking weasel?" I spat, he just smirked.

"So, I heard you are staying at our house for two months?" he smirked again, changing the subject.

"Yeah, so?" I said. "Why would you care?"

"That will give us some more time to spend with each other," he whispered in my ear. What is he mean by that?

"More time for lessons." He replied as if he read my mind. I shiver a little.

_DING DING DING_

I ran for class as soon as possible. I need to stay away from him.

* * *

"So you're gonna stay at the Miller's?" Joy asked for the millionth time.

"Yes." I answered, annoyed. The bell ran twice and we went to lunch. Joy and I sat with Mara, Nina, Fabian, Amber, and two other boys. I kinda got freaked out but I was trying to calm down.

"Hi I'm Jerome. And this is Mick." he greeted and Mick waved. I didn't freak out, I don't know why but Jerome seems like the type to prank people and Mick seems like the sporty type. I feel like they are my brothers.

From what I see Nina, Mara, Amber, and Joy with their eyes opened-wide and Fabian praying they won't get hurt.

"Hi I'm Patricia Williamson. Nice to meet you." I smiled. I sat down next to Nina, while Jerome and Mick were bothered by Mara, who told them to study for the next math test; I think they must've failed.

"Why didn't you hit Mick and Jerome?" Nina whispered.

"I don't know. They seem like they won't hit on me or anything." I simply answer back. She nodded.

"Hey little Yacker." a voice popped up and went close to my face. I freaked out a little but was able to keep it in.

"What is it?" I said annoyed and pushed his face away from mine.

"Nothing." he smirked.

"Wipe that stupid smirk away from your face." I said disgusted and left the room. And on cue, the bell rang.

After school...

I ran home and grabbed my suitcase. My mom told me to hurry since her flight is leaving in about a few hours. When we were driving over there, Piper kept singing along to the radio station called 94.5 (A/N: It's actually a real radio station which I don't own). When we arrived at the house, my mom knocked on the door and a blonde lady came out.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I baked some cookies if your hungry. Please do come in." she smiled.

We all walked in the living room and Piper ran off. I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Nina coming down.

"Patricia, you're here." Nina hugged me very tight. I could hardly breathe. She let go after. "Trixie, let me hold your bag." She took my bag and went upstairs.

Piper came into the room, "Mum, look at this white cat."

"Oh yes, that's Eddie's and Nina's cat. We allowed them to get one." the blonde lady said, petting the white cat. "Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Natasha, Nina's mother and Eddie's step-mom. But please feel free to call me Natasha."

"Oh Natasha. Where's Eric? Is he at work again?" my mom asked. Natasha's expression looked very sad.

"Yes." Natasha said. I notice how Nina and Natasha look alike.

"Hey mom, where's..." Eddie came in, in his boxers only. I laugh at him a little and got a glare from him. Then he turned to Natasha and gave a glare to her. "I thought you said six o'clock."

"Don't worry, she's like family." Natasha winked.

"Were you looking for...Ed?" Piper asked, looking at the collar.

"Yes, give him." Eddie took the cat away from Piper, who frowned.

"Anyway, I better get going. Bye Patricia." mom said as she went out the door with Piper.

"I will get the cookies, Patricia. I'll be back." Natasha left to the kitchen; leaving me with the stupid weasel. I looked at him.

"Um..Well. Welcome to the family Patricia." He said with a smirk.

* * *

This chapter is mostly about Patricia being part of the family.

R&R for next Chapter


	5. Chapter 5: Lesson 2

Patricia's POV

Eddie finally went upstairs and said we will start our second lesson soon. I went upstairs to find Nina, since she stole my suitcase. I finally found a room with an open white door. I look through and saw a flower wallpaper room. On the left side was a door labeled "Washroom and Walk-In Closet" and there was a desk with a red colored laptop. There were many pictures hanging on the wall. I turned myself to the other side and saw two queen-sized beds, one color red and the other purple. I saw glass double-doors in between the bed and I walked through the doors leading to a balcony.

I looked out and saw the glimmering sea water. I never knew Eddie and Nina lived near the ocean, well... I did sleep through the car trip. I know its only six but there was a beautiful sunset. The colors are so beautiful, I could look at it all day. Wow! I sounded so girly for a second.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. I turned around to see Nina standing next to me. "Hey, I was just looking for you. I see you have found my room." she smiled, I nodded. We both stood there, looking at the sunset.

"Hey, lessons are about to start." a voice said. I turned around and saw Eddie, who finally had his pants and shirt on. I sighed and followed him downstairs. How is this lesson gonna start out as? We both sat down, awkwardly.

"Are all of our lessons going to start with an awkward silence?" I asked. He smirked. What is he planning to do? Before I could ask, he pushed me on the floor and went on top of me, locking my hands and legs.

"Lesson two, getting close." he whispered. I shivered. I never left so nervous, I felt fear. I tried escaping but failed. I think I'm gonna have a panic attack. He hasn't gotten off and its been about 10 minutes, I can't take it. Where's Nina and Natasha; someone save me. Then a bunch of pictures came to mind, dirty things that he could do to me. I was shouting help but no use, no one came. Is anyone home? My vision blurred, I was dizzy, am I dead? I looked at his eyes, there were green.

Then another image popped into my head, a kid in a white room.

_Why are you scared?_

The question echoed. Why am I scared, its just Weasel, he won't do anything. My mind wasn't blurred anymore and I felt more comfortable. He loosened his grip and I punched him in the stomach. He fell down and I laughed. I got up and went on the couch beside him, I patted his back and he started breathing. He looked at me with a 'What the hell did you do that for' look.

"I thought you said you weren't scared!?" he shouted. I wanted to answer but couldn't. A boy in white asked me why I was scared and I felt better, I might be sent to a mental hospital for being like this.

"Well I wasn't, and when you let go, I wanted to punch you, so I did." I said, he raised his eyebrow at me, probably confused about what I said. He rolled his eyes and went to thinking.

"Maybe I could tie you up." he muttered., my eyes widened.

"You're not tying me up!" I shouted at him, he just smirked. I pouted and crossed my arms, making him chuckle.

"You haven't changed at all when you were a kid?" he chuckled, tapping my cheek. I didn't care that he touched me, it was what he said.

"Did you know me when I was a kid?" I asked he, raising an eyebrow. His eyes widened but went back to normal for a second.

"You know what I mean, I didn't know you but you act like a child. I just thought you act like this when you were a kid." he answered, but something told me he was lying.

Natasha came in with a bunch of cookies on a platter. I took one and was about to bite. Eddie took my cookie and took a bite, I frowned.

"Why did you do that? Just grab a cookie from the plate!" I shouted at him, he smirked.

"Its funnier to watch you freak out, plus I get a snack." he said, I quickly took another one and bit it before he could take it. Natasha sat there, looking at us. I went into the kitchen to get some milk, but only a empty carton was there.

"Where's the milk?"

"I should be asking you that." Eddie answered, referring to what happened yesterday, I just smiled. I decided to go to bed and went to Nina's room. She looked up from book and smiled, I smiled back.

"So where am I going to sleep?" I asked, going into my luggage.

"On the purple bed."

"Where am I going to put my stuff?"

"In the walk-in closet. My side is the right, yours is the left. And if you go ahead, there's the washroom."

"Okay. Thanks." I walked away. I went and put my stuff away and decided to take a shower. I walked into the washroom and was amazed. The tiles were white with a red flower design. There was a huge hot tub with a shower head and bath jets. There were also a shower. There's a TV, a TV with a remote. This must be for the TV and hot tube. I clicked 'fill tube' button on the remote and when the tube was full. I relaxed and pressed 'TV ON" button. I just love this washroom. It was about 25 minutes by the time I was done. I pressed 'towel' button and then a tile of the wall opened a bunch of towels were there. I saw one with my name and took it. When I got changed and went the room, I saw Eddie playing with my bear. I quickly ran up to it and swiped the bear. He gave me a confused look.

"Don't touch him!" I shouted, he was shocked at my reaction. I held the bear tight.

"What's his name?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow. "I just want to know." he signed. I looked at the bear, he didn't have a name, I never bothered to give him one.

"He doesn't need one, he's really special." I answered. He was about to laugh, after about a minute he did. "What, what is it?" he kept laughing, I kicked him and he finally stopped.

"So its a boy but with a purple dress and bow?" he asked, chuckling. I look at the bear, then realize he was right. "Get your facts right." he said and left. I laughed too. I can't believe I've been so stupid, its a girl. I laid on my bed and Nina came in, munching on a cookie.

"Hey Patricia." she said and looked at my bear. "What's with the bear?" I shrugged my shoulders and she raised an eyebrow, then turned away.

"Nina, do you like someone?" I asked her, she turned around with a tint of blush, I smirked.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, I shrugged my shoulders and she sighed. "Well there is this one boy." I sat up and looked at her.

"Is it Fabian?" I asked, she blushed and nodded, I knew it. The next minute was silent, then I thought of a cool idea. "What if I set you guys up?" I asked, she was shocked. "Well someone could pretend they invited you to something that needed a date to and you would ask him." I told her, she smiled and nodded.

"Like a double date!" she exclaimed, I nodded. " But who would we get to do that for me?" I raised my hand, she hugged me. "Thanks Patricia but who will you do it with?" she asked. I gave her a 'I don't know' look.

"I'll do it." Eddie. I looked at Eddie, who was leaning on the door rim, Nina was furious.

"You were eavesdropping!" she shouted, pointing her index finger at him. He ignored it and sat on Nina's bed. "Get off my bed, you idiot!" Eddie just smirked.

"Is that anyway to speak to someone who will help you?" he questioned, Nina's eyes widened, he was her only hope. She looked at me with begging eyes, I just realized that Eddie would have to pretend to be my date.

"Hell no Weasel is gonna be my date!' I exclaimed, Eddie just smirked.

"It would be perfect practice for the future." he said, I kicked his ankle and he landed on the bed again.

"Patricia please, just this once!" Nina begged, she was on her knees, she must really want this

"Desperate much?" Eddie muttered, Nina shot him a glare. He shut up and she started back at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but just this once." I told her, she got up and squealed. "We'll have the date on Saturday." I said and she hugged me. She went inside her walk-in closet and picked out an outfit. I looked shocked, she was like Amber. Eddie got up and out his hands on my waist. I froze.

"Can't wait for our date Patricia." he whispered, I stomped on his foot. He quickly let go and I turned to face him.

"Don't flatter yourself, this isn't a real date." I spat at him, he just chuckled. He left the room and closed the door, I sighed. My first double date would be fake one, just great.

* * *

REVIEW!

Send in ideas if want!


End file.
